


spidey gets a twitter

by Fangirl72663



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Don't Judge Me, Gay Harley Keener, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Parent Tony Stark, Social Media, This Is STUPID, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twitter, What Was I Thinking?, i should be studying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl72663/pseuds/Fangirl72663
Summary: spider-man gets a twitter and idk what i'm doing please help~on a little break cuz im on vacation~





	1. i luv u spiderman

**10:47pm spider-man @imspiderman**

            guys @tonystark finally let me get a twitter

**10:51pm can i plz get a waffle @whatismylife**

            all of these fake accounts getting on my nerves

**10:52pm Tony Stark @tonystark**

            You better not abuse your account @imspiderman.

**10:54pm spider-man @imspiderman**

            no promises @tonystark

**10:54pm choo choo @steamtrain**

             wtf is this real @tonystark @imspiderman

**10:59pm NBC News @NBCNews**

            Queens Superhero known as “Spider-Man” seems to have gotten a Twitter, stay tuned to see how this will progress.

**11:01pm spideyfan @ilovespidey**

            im fangirling sm rn someone help me plz

**11:02pm spiderman is my bae @spidermanfanaccountt**

            @imspiderman i??? love???? u???

**11:02pm spider-man @imspiderman**

            @spidermanfanaccountt i??? love???? u??? too????

**11:02pm spiderman is my bae @spidermanfanaccountt**

            @imspiderman replied to my tweet and i might faint

**11:05pm Flash @FlashThompson**

            @imspiderman oml i love you so much please follow me

**11:06pm michelle @myfriendscallmemj**

            @FlashThompson has a big gay crush on @imspiderman

**11:06pm Flash @FlashThompson**

            @myfriendscallmemj NO I DON’T!! i love him in like a cool bro way, he’s a literal superhero

**11:07pm Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**

            @FlashThompson suuuuuure

**11:07pm Flash @FlashThompson**

            shut up @yeeterparker no one asked for your opinion

**11:09pm spider-man @imspiderman**

            guys its only been like half an hour and i have 23k followers my notifications are blowing up i love u all

**11:12pm kayla @royalbroom**

            is it just me or does @imspiderman seem so wholesome

**11:13pm spider-man @imspiderman**

            awww @royalbroom ur so sweet

**11:17pm Flash @FlashThompson**

            i just looked at spidermans page and why is @imspiderman following @yeeterparker?!?!?!?

**11:19pm spider-man @imspiderman**

@yeeterparker works as a personal intern to @tonystark

**11:24pm Betty Confetti @jellybelly**

           @yeeterparker @FlashThompson @nedleeds @myfriendscallmemj Peter wasn’t lying wowzers

**11:25pm Flash @FlashThompson**

           @tonystark @imspiderman @yeeterparker but @starkindustries said tony stark doesn’t take interns, ive checked!!

**11:31pm Stark Industries @starkindustries**

           @yeeterparker has proved to have a brilliant mind that proved to be greatly beneficial for @tonystark, no other internships are offered for specifically Tony Stark.

**11:33pm Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**

im feeling so special rn my follower count has boosted from 34 to 5k  thanks @imspiderman

**11:36pm great typhoon @confusingriver**

this has been such a great night for twitter literally frickin spider-man got a twitter and some stark intern too????

**11:38pm Tony Stark @tonystark**

           We all love our intern @yeeterparker.

**11:39pm spider-man @imspiderman**

           i agree 100% @tonystark we love u @yeeterparker uwu

**11:41pm Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**

           i luv u too @imspiderman uwu

**11:45pm CNN @CNN**

            @starkindustries @tonystark and @imspiderman have all confirmed of a Stark Intern no one has heard of before.  Not only this, but Spider-Man and the Intern seem to have a close friendship as seen in their Twitter conversation.  Who is this intern and does the making of Spider-Man’s Twitter account mean we’ll find out his identity in the near future?  Click the link for more.

**11:49pm chad @floorkidd**

            @imspiderman who are you

**11:50pm spider-man @imspiderman**

            @floorkidd that’s a secret shhh

**11:51pm spider-man @imspiderman**

            @pepperpotts is yelling at me for being on twitter for too long so farewell for now and good night

**11:51pm rashguard @strawberrytwice**

            @imspiderman good night 

**11:51pm kekeke @crogspantyhose**

            @imspiderman gn sleep night and dont let the bed bugs bite

 

 

           


	2. irondad

**7:01am spider-man @imspiderman**

            good morning to everyone except my alarm clock

**7:02am king @baphead**

            big mood @imspiderman

**7:04am Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**

            @imspiderman i wholeheartedly agree

_Tony Stark >>> Peter Parkour_

Tony Stark: peter why do you keep tweeting to your spider-man account you’re being reckless

Peter Parkour: mr stark it gets to a point when u just look at ur two accounts dead in the eye and think, wouldn’t it be rad to get more followers from spiderman tweeting u

Tony Stark: underoos if i was looking you dead in the eye you would see how done i am with ur bullshit

Peter Parkour: mr stark!!! language around the chirren!!

Tony Stark: wtf is a chirren

Peter Parkour: mr stark ur lack of knowledge gives me anxiety

Tony Stark: kid, my knowledge is fine, it’s just you who gives me anxiety

Peter Parkour: aw golly gee mr stark, thanks!!

Tony Stark: shouldn’t you be getting ready for school right now?

Peter Parkour: …

**7:07am Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**

            @tonystark is yelling at me to get ready for school bc im annoying him

**7:08am Tony Stark @tonystark**

            @yeeterparker get off twitter and get ready.

**7:08am Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**

            @tonystark nuuuu

**7:08am nobody @neanderthal**

            hold up,,, is the personal intern of tony stark @yeeterparker still in school???

**7:09am Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**

            @neanderthal mayyyyyyyybe

**7:10am Flange @Boomerrrang**

@tonystark being an #irondad to @yeeterparker gives me joy and happiness

**7:10am Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**

            rt

**7:12am supreme @gargantuan**

            #irondad

**7:12am slice of cheese @tunchyoverplant**

            #irondad

**7:13am Spiderman @spidermanislove**

            #irondad

**7:13am spider-man @imspiderman**

            we all love that #irondad between @tonystark and @yeeterparker

**7:24am fan account @thisismyfanaccount**

            #IRONDAD IS NOW TRENDING WORLDWIDE AND IT’S ONLY BEEN 14 MINUTES WTF

**7:25am shuri @vineprincessofwakanda**

im all the way in wakanda and #irondad has brought its way over to me

_harley >>> Tony Stark_

harley: but i thought i was ur son :( 

Tony Stark: harley i don’t have any sons

harley: then who tf is peter parkour

Tony Stark: what?  he’s not my son he’s my intern

harley: have you even looked at twitter in the past 15 minutes

Tony Stark: i just checked what the hell is irondad

harley: you are

**7:31am Tony Stark @tonystark**

            @yeeterparker is not my son, why is everyone saying he is?

**7:34am Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**

you are my dad, youre my dad!  boogie woogie woogie! @tonystark

**7:36am Tony Stark @tonystark**

            @yeeterparker why are you like this?


	3. tony stark doesn't want to admit he has 2 children

**2:31pm harley @dorawatch**

            *screenshot of conversation with tony stark*

            @tonystark is still denying the fact that he is @yeeterparker father

**2:37pm Tony Stark @tonystark**

            I DON’T HAVE ANY CHILDREN. @dorawatch @yeeterparker

**2:38pm a literal pan @refereecake**

            @tonystark @yeeterparker who is @dorawatch

**2:40pm Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**

            @refereecake i have no clue.  who are u @dorawatch

**2:41pm redhead @gingerglistening**

            who is @dorawatch and how do they know @tonystark

**2:44pm harley @dorawatch**

            ik @tonystark bc one time he snuck into my garage and i threatened him with a potato gun

**2:46pm memelord @memesaccount**

            @dorawatch no srsly i wanna know how u know @tonystark

**2:49pm Tony Stark @tonystark**

@dorawatch is telling the truth, but there is more to the story which I'm not disclosing.

_Peter Parkour >>> harley_

Peter Parkour: did u srsly threaten tony stark w/ a potato gun

harley: it was the coolest moment of my life 

Peter Parkour: u r such a legend

harley: dude ur literally the personal intern to him and ur in high school how did that happen

Peter Parkour: i came home one day and i saw tony stark sitting on the couch talking to my aunt and i was rlly confused

harley: stark rlly needs to stop surprising people by sitting in their house

Peter Parkour: ikr

**2:54pm Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**

            *screenshot of conversation with harley*

@tonystark stop breaking into homes

**2:57pm Tony Stark @tonystark**

            @yeeterparker your aunt let me in, I didn’t break in.  And with @dorawatch it was because of special circumstances.

**2:59pm spider-man @imspiderman**

            @tonystark im locking my doors i don’t wanna be next

**3:00pm clara @thetwelfthdoctor**

@yeeterparker and @dorawatch fangirling over each other cures my depression

Tony Stark>>> Peter Parkour

Tony Stark: so you and harley have been talking?

Peter Parkour: we’ve just started now

Tony Stark: I think you two would be good friends, he’s a smart kid like you

Peter Parkour: just like me?  does this mean i can finally work on the new iron man design w/ u?

Tony Stark: keep dreaming underoos

 

Peter Parkour>>> harley

Peter Parkour: hey mr stark said u were smart and i should talk to u

harley: damn

harley: i mean u must be smart too since ur his intern and in high school

Peter Parkour: aww ur so sweet

harley: so do u live in new York

Peter Parkour: ya

harley: im visiting up there soon to help tony out with the new iron man suit

Peter Parkour: HOLD THE PHONE.  he’s letting you help him????? he wont let me even go near it!!!!

harley: hahahahaha

**3:14pm Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**

            @tonystark is playing favorites

**3:16pm Tony Stark @tonystark**

            @yeeterparker what are you talking about?

**3:17pm Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**

            @dorawatch said ur letting him help out w/ the new iron man design and im not even allowed near it!!!

**3:19pm harley @dorawatch**

            @yeeterparker hahahaha im the fav kid

**3:20pm Klaus @numberfourgivesmehappiness**

#irondad

**3:20pm stars @rounddimension**

            #irondad

**3:20pm Steve Rogers @CaptainAmerica**

#irondad

**3:21pm Tony Stark @tonystark**

            @CaptainAmerica you are ancient, why do you even have Twitter?  Also, for the record, I have no children!

**3:22pm harley @dorawatch**

            deny it all u want @tonystark but we’re connected

**3:22pm Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**

            @tonystark i can’t believe you’ve done this

**3:23pm spider-man @imspiderman**

            i made a poll: who’s the better child of @tonystark, @yeeterparker or @dorawatch?  i just want to see how this will unfold 

**3:35pm spider-man @imspiderman**

            THE RESULTS ARE IN:  @yeeterparker is the better child of @tonystark and he won against @dorawatch by 76%

**3:37pm harley @dorawatch**

            @imspiderman that’s pretty depressing :(

**3:38pm Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**

            @tonystark does this mean i can help w/ the new suit

**3:41pm Tony Stark @tonystark**

            @yeeterparker and @dorawatch can work on it together.

**3:42pm gayyy @imagaybishucantkillme**

            @tonystark settling #irondad arguments by @imspiderman making polls on his twitter is all that i live for anymore

**3:43pm War Machine @rhodey**

#irondad

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for suffering through whatever this is  
> comment what you think below even if it's bad


End file.
